Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Memma
by degrssilvrbby
Summary: Emma and Manny are returning to Degrassi Community School, after summer vacaation. Manny's spent the summer away in the Philippines, while Emma sits at home, counting the days until her best friend returns. This is a reunion to remember!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot autumn day in Canadia, and it was the first day back at Degrass i Community School. Manny wiped the remaining perspiration off her forehead as she jogged to school. SHE smiled as Emma came into view. A whole summer in the Philippines can really put a strain on your relationship with your best friend.

"EMMAAAAAAA!" she yelled. Emma looked up from "War and Peace" and broke out into a Wide grin.

"Manny! Darling, I missed you so much! Tell me ALL about the Philippines!" shouted Emma. Her book lay forgotten on the ground next to her.

"Maybe later girl, we gotta jet to class!" Manny exclaimed, brimming with happiness. Emma nodded and they both walked off together, their arms linked, singing.

After their first and only class with Mr. Simpson, they walked out and started making plans for the evening.

"I haven't been to the Dot in so long," said Manny. "Let's go and get something to eat!" Emma avoided Manny's eyes.

"Actually, Manny, I need to tell you somethhhing," Emma said quietly. "ALONE."

They walked to a secluded part of Canadia.

"What is it?" Manny asked, while placing her hand on Emma's cheek and the other hand on her shoulder. "You know, you can tell me anything." She winked, and moved her hips to her own beat.

"WELL, okay," Emma decided after ten minutes' of thinking about it, while Manny had stood there and moved her hips. "With you being gone in the Philippines so long, and me having no other friends, I had a lot of time to think. Mostly about my feelings, and how I can't seem to find a good guy, despite having dated every single one at Degrassi!"

"Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Manny exclaimed, and did a fast little jig with her hips, and quit dancing. Emma frowned disapprovingly.

"WELL, Manny…" Emma started, pushing her sandy golden hair past her ears and blinking her large emerald eyes slowly and carefully, while she crossed her arms over her pink and white frilly blouse, and shifted her weight on to her other leg really slowly and seductively. She licked her lips and wished she had some Burt's Bees lip balm. "I think I'm finally ready to come out of the closet."

"Oh my, Emma! Is this because of the stupid Degrassi boys that have all dumped you at some point? Don't worry, the right one is out there somewhere!" said Manny. The hand she had so carefully placed on Emma's shoulder now slid down, accidentally grazing Emma's breast. Emma jumped, startled at Manny's touch, and felt heat rise to her face. Her eyes widened and she could feel her pulse racing quickly. She felt a mixture of lust, adoration, and disappointment in Manny's misunderstanding.

"No, Manny!" Emma exclaimed heatedly. "The reason I'm telling you this is not only because you're my best friend, but because…. You are the reason I've come out with these feelings!" She took Manny's hand and placed it back on her shoulder, hoping Manny would take the hint.

"Oh me oh my," said Manny. She didn't know quite what do to. Yes, she had had some thoughts of Emma while she had been overseas, but never thought her dream scenario could become a reality. She decided to take advantage of the situation and hope it wasn't a cruel trick! "Girl I admit I've had some thoughts about you too girl."

Emma's emerald sparkling eyes widened in disbelief. "Are…are you SERIOUS!" she shouted in glee, merrily. Manny nnnooodded happily, and slowly leaned in towards Emma, moving her hand from Emma's shoulder to where…well, YOU KNOW. Emma blushed, and began to move her hips to a beat along with Manny's, whose hips had started moving again about a minute ago.

Manny moved her mouth close to Eamma's, whispered "Could this be true?", but was interrupted as Emma shoved her mouth to Manny's. Manny moved her tongue, and they began to "make out". They were enveloped in a enticing mixture of passion, restrained and now released lust, and a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful love known as MEMMA.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another hot day in Canadia, but this time it was in winter. Manny sighed as she wiped more perspiration off her forehead. '_It sure is HOT_,' Manny thought.

Emma had seen Manny walking briskly to school, and rasn as fast as she could to catch up. "MannyYyyyy girl!" shouted Emma. "I missed you so much!"  
"Well, I saw you yesterday," said Manny. "But that's alright, I sure do love you. Oh here, I bought some Burt's Bees for you, I know how you love it so girl. Let's get to our class with Simpson!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Emma yelled, and they linked arms and skipped all the way to class. Emma paled before they went in, and Manny glanced questioningly at her.

"What's up, Emma?" Mannny asked, concerned for her best friend and lover.

"Well, it's just…" Emma started hesitatingly, "Our friends don't know we're going out yet. I'm like super excited to let them know, but at the same time, I'm super not. Because you know… I'm scared to be out of the closet with everyone!"  
Manny sighed."I knew thuis would happen. I've been thinking about it, too. Maybe if we just got on the top of a school bus and shouted 'YEAH, I'M A LESBIAN AND YOU ARE JEALOUS' everyone will just accept it and move on with their lives. Don't worry, if you're uncomfortable, we can wait. But I like that plan," said Manny with a grin.

Emma was pleased. "I'm glad you seem so comfortable with this and aren't ashamed to go out with me."

"Girl of course I'm not ashamed girl!" Manny yelled.

Emma silenced her with a seductive hand, and they began to sat through their first (and only) class with Mr. Simpson.

Sav and Danny looked over at Manny and Emma suspiciously. They were beginning to think something was up with those two. Emma had placed her hand over Manny's hand more than once in class, and now she was whispering in Manny's ear seductively.

"Hey," Danny said with a wide grin. "Since when are YOU TWO gay?" He had meant it as a passing joke, but was taken aback when Manny and Emma both blushed with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah..." said Emma. "Actually I have an announcement to make. After school." Manny looked at Emma approvingly, and smiled.

After class got out, the majority of Degrassi high was lingering outside, ready to leave school, while the sun shone brightly.

Emma and Manny stood bravely in the midst of the chaos. Everyone was wondering what Emma Nelson was going to protest today, but little did they know what surprises were in store!

MANNY carried Emma in her arms (like a gentleman would, of course) and they climbed a nearby school bus. They had a view of every student in Degrassi.

"LISTEN UP Y'ALL" shouted Manny. Manny looked over to Emma, and they both nodded to eachother, while Manny did a little jig with her hips to her own beat. Emma grinned.

"OKAY GUYS," screamed Emma. Some random chick had brought her a megaphone. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY. I…..AM A LESBIAN. AND AM GOING OUT WITH MANNY SANTOS!"

Everyone gasped, and Mr. Simpson fainted.

Manny took the megaphone, still moving her hips. "YEAH SO UM, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM DEAL WITH IT."

Some shrugged, some clapped and cheered, while others booed. But in the end, it was clear to everyone that the most beautiful, beautiful, beautiful love of all in the whole world….WAS MEMMA.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot day in Canadia, and Manny, with Emma by her side, was happily strutting her stuff while walking down the beautiful tree-lined lane. Degrassi Community School would be coming into session soon, and they were on their way up the beautifu beautiful ornate front steps.

"Wow, emma, I'm just really glad that we were able to walk together like this" said manny with glee. She started to move her hips to her own beat, cause she was just that gleeffulll.

Emma smiled approvingly down at Manny's hips, oh how she loved them. Manny was gifted with her bodacious hips, it was true, and she had invented and art of moving them to her own beat. Manny was getting quite absorbed by her hip movements and began to move them a bit wildly.

As Manny walked, her hips kept moving to that beat of hers, WHEN suddenly she accidentally hit a person with her hip movement. "OW" the person said. "oh sorry!" said manny hastily, "those were my moving hips". "OH well that isn't a good enough apology" SAID the person with orange hair.

She suddenly looked at manny with fierce eyes, and said, "I hope you've brought something waterproof, because YOU'RE going to get SOAAAAKED." The girl had a drawling voice and Manny recoiled. Never had her wonderful selkf been addressed like this.

Emma suddenly felt a rush of anger. How dare someone be cruel to her lover/girlfriend/bff/bestie! "EXCUSE ME, but that's my gf you're talking toooo" she said angrily.

"Sorry hot stuff," said the carrot-topped girl.

Emma looked shocked. Was she coming on to her?

Manny was entranced by a pergnant Anya in the background moving her hips, was that a belly dance costume? She came back to reality. "Excuse me BITCHY, we're leaving now." She strutted off while angrily swaying her hips, NOT to a beat.

Emma looked at the girl… She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. Well, Manny's hips had gotten away from her… HER FAULT.

"Meet me in the boiler room at 4," said the ginger girl.

"Kk" said Emma.

And Emma left to the first of her only 3 classes for that day.


End file.
